


Beach Party

by Ssspriteee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula & Michael Mell Friendship, F/M, Gay Michael Mell, High School, Jake Dillinger is Called Jakey D, M/M, Multi, Panromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Polyamory, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski-centric, Trans Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssspriteee/pseuds/Ssspriteee
Summary: Rich a king of the school. He’s king of the beach party after school. He’s king of his polycule, even.Short fluffy little piece about the polycule.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jake Dillinger, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beach Party

Rich couldn’t remember who had invited him to the party, only that he was there. It got hard to keep up with, being him. All the parties were a blur. Who invited him? Like he could remember. All he knew was he was the shit and everyone around him were flies. Only in this case, being literal shit was cool. Then again, if anyone could pull it off, you know it was Richard Goranski.

He grinned absently into the seasalted breeze and leaned back against his towel. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky was twisted paint tubes of yellows, oranges, and red — purely derivative of his hair style. It wasn’t glaring and even if it was, it’s not like his shades would let it get very far.

It wasn’t hard to see why Rich never missed a beach party. They were exactly what he stood for. They were enough attention for him to be at the center of with enough room and space for it not to be too much pressure. The sand put its teeth in his palms to ground him so he worked fistful at a time around his fingers. He leaned in when someone started a fire on the shore when every other onlooker leaned back. The heat welcomed him back, his burnt features still tender from their creation. Whereas sometimes the light from a fire can cut those it shines on, it amplified Rich. 

The short man grabbed a beer from a cooler — someone would be okay with him doing that, and loudly declared a toast with as much grace as a concussed linebacker. One cap being cracked by teeth and half a bleeding gum later and Rich is grinning at his half baked peers and reveling at his court. He was the king of this beach party and was glad it was known. 

“Sorry we’re late, your highness.”

Rich turned at the voice in time to see Jake rising from putting down a fresh bucket of beers. Their kiss was rough in a way that was a challenge and their skin stuck together like alcoholic condensation that they knew they’d be hard to separate. 

“I’m pretty sure your  _ highness  _ is for like, princes and um, well, your  _ majesty _ is for the like… kings, or whatever…” Jeremy stood as tall as his hunched shoulders would allow, all knees and puppy dog eyes, still instinctively hiding two steps behind the man who he held hands with.

“Oh!” Exclaimed the man who owned the hand, Michael. He has casually laced his and Jeremy’s fingers together, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in the trained circles only video game nerds knew. “So that’s why I missed five points on that vocab quiz. Huh! Who knew?” His voice was light like the breeze and he elbowed Jeremy gently in a way that eased the anxious man.

Rich felt himself grin before a sharp laugh. “You’re all fucking nerds.” But it was without malice, as it always was with the nerds —  _ his  _ nerds.

He grabbed 5 beers and then put the fifth back. There were only four of them now but that would change once Christine came over to chastely roast marshmallows with Jeremy like she did every party. Like she knew she was in his thoughts, Rich caught that sunbeam smile of hers and waved fondly.

Then there they sat, the four — now five teenagers, soon to be young adults at a beach party as the sun is dipping into the ocean. They were huddled together in their groups, under blankets, laughing and drinking while the moon peaked out. 

Rich was happy. He would say something here like “for the first time in a long time” but it wasn’t. This was a middle time in a long list of recovery and improvement and he is proud for every crash of the wave that echoes softly in his ears.

He laughs and cheers a little too loudly and off key before ripping his shirt off and running to the water with a trail of partners behind him with individual varying degrees of excitement. It’s as he crashes into the water and is picked up with a yell that his face hurts from smiling. 

Rich can’t wait to crash his next beach party.


End file.
